Initiation
by yami77
Summary: sasuke is a 15 year old boy who has a desition to make between saving the love of his life and jioning the gang with his brother. read the story to find out which one he picks. sasuke/sakura its my first fanfic so dont hate. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!**My first fanfic i can't believe i did it so read it and then tell me what u think

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS AT ALL!!

* * *

Chapter : one

She waits for her life to end while the blood drains out of her. Like a leaky faucet. She sits there thinking of all the things she hasn't done yet in her life. Like having sex, or a boyfriend, or kids, or get married and have a big house with a yellow porch. She wishes sasuke would come and rescue her soon from this slow and agonizing death.

-Flashback-

"Sakura!" screamed naruto. "Get back here your going to get lost."

Sakura ignored naruto and kept running. She was having fun chasing the black and white cat. Even though she was 14, she wanted to keep chasing the cat. Anyways it was funny how her uncle naruto got mad and stuff.

The cat ducked in to an ally way that was dark and damp. There in the ally way was a gang doing an initiation for two new members. One of the members was her big brother sasuke uchiha. He was adopted like her. He was always a trouble maker but he loved sakura to death like she was a real sister. He even loved her more than a sister.

The gang spotted her and sasuke walked over and said "sakura dear go home." sakura said "but why big brother" really innocent like. He started to tell her that she just had to when he was interrupted by ithachi uchiha. He was the leader of the gang. He also was sasukes real brother. They were separated when they were little they found each other when sasuke wanted to join the gang.

Itachi saw that she meant a lot to sasuke and he hated his brother. So why not have him kill her for his initiation he thought. itachi spoke and said "she will be the one you will have to kill to get in the gang." sasuke yelled back at him "no itachi anyone but her, please anyone but her!" he said "sasuke you do it or I'll do it and you know how I kill people."

"But itachi you know how I feel about her. I can't do it I just can't..." he trailed off almost starting to cry. Itachi said "you either do it now or I do it now in front of every one in the gang." itachi was now yelling at sasuke. Sasuke turned around and took out a kunai. Before he started to run toward her he said "please for give me sakura." he let out the tears he was holding back and ran toward her full force.

All sakura could do was stand there and think to her self. 'Why was big brother doing this? How could he do this to her? How could he kill her like she was nothing to him even if it hurt him soooo much either way?' she asked herself over and over again. She loved her 15 year old brother like a real brother, even more than a brother.

She tried to run but couldn't she just stood there in horror of her big brother was about to do to her. When sasuke got close to her he moved his arms and stabbed her on her side. She fell limp in his arms blood dripping slowly out of her side. She screamed only once and then she just started to cry saying, " sasuke why? Sasuke whhhhhhhhy? It hurts sasuke it hurts." she said it over and over again really soft to her self so the gang couldn't hear her.

The last thing she heard from sasuke was him saying. "I'm soooo sorry please forgive me and I love you, I'll be back for you before you die to save you."

Then she lost consciousness before sasuke and the gang dumped her in another dark ally way.

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! I DID IT YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!**

please review my real and first fanfic ever. please tell me if i should continue it or just leave it as it is. My first fanfic i can't believe i did it so read it and then tell me what u think.

GOOD BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**i finally got this chapter up yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

After they dumped sakura in another damp and dark ally way. Sasuke immediately started to think of a way to save sakura before she bleed to death. The way and where he stabbed her only gave her an hour to live. 20 minutes were already wasted so he only had 40 minutes left. He decided to ask itachi to let him go home so he could wash up. He'd be back in 30 minutes.

"Itachi can I go home now please." He asked.

"Sure why not dear brother you can leave. I'm assuming you want to grief alone." Itachi said with a wide grin on his face.

As soon as itachi said that he was out the door. On the way to the ally way sasuke remembered the first day he met sakura

-Flash back-

"Hi I'm sakura what's your name?" sakura said at her new adopted brother, with an extended arm so they can shake hands. At the time she was 9 years old. Her new brother was sasuke uchiha an orphan who was 10 years old at the time. He smiled back at her took her hand and shook it lightly. He said "I'm sasuke uchiha and I'm going to be a great big brother to you sakura." She giggled a little and they walked out the orphanage they were in, walking hand in hand.

After that they were inseparable. The two were adopted by naruto uzamaki. He is the grandson of the fifth hokage tsuniade. They call him uncle naruto instead of dad or his real name. The three live in a mansion that has 7 rooms, 4 bathrooms, and a wine celer. Sasuke goes to ninja academy high and sakura goes to ninja academy middle.

He remembers one day he was going to tell her how he feels instead said 'I…….love your hair.' After that he never tried again.

-End of flash back-

"Damn I'm such an idiot some times." Sasuke said to him self remembering that. He was almost there he kept saying that to himself that. When sasuke finally got there sakura was murmuring some thing. She repeated over and over "sas…uke…..sasuke."

"I'm here sakura I'm here." He said to her in a whisper

. "Sas….uke…..wh...Y?" she passed out trying to tell him something. He immediately picked her up, checked her pulse and rushed to the konoha hospital.

There at the hospital he screamed at the nurses, that she had gotten stabbed and she's lost a lot of blood. "Hurry please I don't want to loose her!" he screamed at one of the nurses with tears in his eyes.

They put sakura on a stretcher and told sasuke to wait here. He waits and waited till a nurse came out and told him the news.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She's in a coma." The nurse told him with a sad tone in her voice.

"We believe she'll come out of it tomorrow, but she will need to rest a lot when she comes out of it." The nurse told him with a cheering up tone. She saw that it didn't help so she said

"If you want to see her she'll be in room 5B."

"Thank you soooooo much nurse bye" he told her with a little bit of smile in his voice

And with that he ran to the room almost tripping with a table in the middle of the hall way.

End of chapter 2

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep" the heart monitor went. Sakura had lost so much blood she had to be in intensive care for fear of crashing from blood loses. Sakura was in her coma sleep when sasuke got there. By this point the tears that sasuke was trying to hold back spilled out.

He couldn't help but cry thinking and seeing what he had done to sakura. He hated him self.

He went and sat down in the corner were there was a little chair. The room was dark and the corner he sat at was darker. He stayed up all night just staring at sakura. The only time he moved was to call two people on his cell. The first person he called was his uncle naruto.

He got the machine. "Hey uncle umm.... I'm at the hospital with sakura. Don't worry she's fine. So come see her in the morning. Good night and bye." He left the message at 1 in the morning. The next call was to his brother.

"Hey itachi" he great itachi who actually picked up. "Yes dear sasuke. Where are you? You said you'd be back in 30 minutes it's been a hour." itachi said calm.

"I decide to sleep at my house today that's not a problem right?" sasuke asked holding his sadness.

"No not at all brother takes all the time to grieve." Itachi said with a smirk in his tone." "Thank you brother see you tomorrow." Sasuke hung up after that.

After the two cell phone calls he didn't move or stop staring at sakura. Even when the nurse came in to check how things were going. When morning came sakura woke up confused and wondering where she was. She looked around the room only seeing some chairs, a TV, a door that said bathroom and the entrance to the room. When she remembered what happened she had already spotted sasuke.

They looked at each other in silence until sasuke got up.

"Hey were you going?" Sakura asked a little sad. "I'm going to tell the nurse you're awake from your coma." He said with out looking at her and walked out the door. Through the window she saw him walk to one of the nurse out side. They talked for a second and came back in to the room with the nurse. The nurse came and stood next to the bed but sasuke went and sat back down in the chair that was in the corner. The nurse looked at sakura happily like she never felt the weird tension in the room.

"So sakura how are you feeling?" the nurse asked with a smile. "Ummm...... no not really." Sakura said. Sakura tried to sit up and shock waves of pain went across her body. "Oooooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and touched her sides were there was a great big gash. The nurse told her no sudden movements and laid her back down. Sakura did what she was told.

The nurse explained that tomorrow she would be discharged. But for now get some rest. "I'll be back with some food for you and.... Do you want any food sir?" she asked. "Sure.....thank you." Sasuke said in a very dead tone. With that the nurse left the room as happy as she came in.

They looked at each other once more in silence. After awhile sasuke put his head down. She decided to say something.

"Sasuke....umm... do you want to talk about it?" she asked with a hint of sadness. He sighed looked at her. Tears were welding up in his eyes thinking about last night. " oh sakura I'm sooo sorry that I did that to you its just.......I wanted to get closer to my big brother, after all the years of separation me and him had. But that was no excuse - at this point the tears over flowed- for what I did. I should have said no! I think it hurt me more than it hurt you. I'm sooooo sorry sakura!!" sasuke told her while tears continued to spill out.

"Sasuke ......?" she crooked out. He looked up again at her. "Sasuke...I understand ...... the situation you were put in." she told him.

"I would have done the same thing if it was to be reunited with my lost long sister. Sasuke......I forgive you." At this point she was crying too.

"Oh sakura......" sasuke said and went to her side to wipe her tears away. "I'm so happy sakura that you forgave me. And from now on I will never hurt you again." Sasuke said with a weird look on his face of happy and sad.

"I promise that to you." Sasuke said with a smile and the last of his tears rolling off his face. "Now get some sleep." He said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

nd of chapter three plz review if you want to find out what happens next!!!


End file.
